Just Another Drink
by Sheerstupidrambler
Summary: Alec/Izzy fic. Bunch of one shots. Slightly dark. If you want to read :
1. The Girl Who Cheated

Note! The other guy in this one happens to be the Doctor. I like those two together but this is my madness!

* * *

><p>He was magnificent. He was clever. He was everything. Yet he was her brother. The thought of him like <em>that<em> should make her sick. And she knew it should make her sick to the point of her stopping.

But there was another. Brilliant and mad. Everything she wanted. Yet he was lonely. The thought of him should make her feel alive. She knew it should make her alive to the point of happiness.

His blue eyes crawled under her skin and gave her a rush.

His green eyes that changed made her dull and stuck.

Women had fallen for both of them.

She loved the Brilliant one to seem normal.

She loved the Magnificent to keep sane. She wasn't.

She never felt sick or guilty staring at the Magnificent. She had seen him naked and he would smile. It would seem right.

She always felt sick and guilty staring at the Brilliant. She had seen him naked and he would smile. It always felt completely wrong.

Throughout the day those Golden eyes judged her. She hid the pain in a shell.

A shell only the Magnificent could destroy with delicacy.

A shell the Brilliant had never noticed.

She knew she should feel sick. She knew the Magnificent should too. But they didn't. And yet they did.

That's when the Brilliant knew. That's when the Brilliant flew away.

And that how they remained each night. Clutching each other. Wishing for air. Waiting for an impact.

But he would hold her.

And those Golden eyes would judge.


	2. The Brother and Sister

More of a poem from the point of view of Jace.

* * *

><p>He watched them.<p>

He knew the routine.

The brother and the sister.

Stuck in a dream.

He felt sick to see them,

Want one another.

The sickness he knew of

The sister and the brother.

He couldn't control them

Only could watch.

Avoiding the mayhem.

Because they couldn't touch.

And they knew he knew

It was a silent agreement

He saw them go to the same room

They saw it as an achievement

In their own little world

Where golden eyes watched

In their own little world

Where nothing hurt as much.

And that was the tale

Of the brother and the sister.


	3. Truth or Dare

The very start of everything. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>He laughed.<p>

They played "Truth or Dare"

Quite mundane.

This was the start.

She took another swig of beer.

He swallowed the scotch.

"Truth or dare?" he asked

"Truth."

"I'm not sure what to ask then."

"Fine. Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Something wild….um kiss me!" she blurted. She never wanted to admit she had been wondering.

"But we're brother and sister."

"Oh it's nothing. Just a kiss!"

"I guess you're right." He was secretly wondering too.

They both sat on his bed. They didn't stop the game even when golden eyes and the mundane left.

He had never kissed anyone.

She had kissed everyone.

They sat on their knees and got closer.

Then she dragged him in.

She had always been curious.

Their lips touched.

His hands couldn't keep to his sides. They moved to her hips.

They pulled back.

"Whoa."

"Um, I'm not sure if I did that-"He began to feel sorry. He wanted to be better.

She looked at him. His hands were on her hips still. She slowly slid underneath him. He sat on top of her.

Then she hesitated.

He didn't.

He kissed her and his hands moved atop her breasts. She was wearing one of his old button downs.

Her arms wrapped around his neck.

He kissed her.

He ripped the shirt open. The buttons flew everywhere.

He was terrified by what he was doing. He was even more scared by the fact she wasn't wearing a bra.

She trembled as he kissed her breasts. She leaned forward and spun them about. She sat on top of him. Her shirt was off. He stared at her. She was the most beautiful thing he ever saw.

"Alec?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

Their night was filled with peculiar emotions.

But by the morning he looked at her with love.

Then regret.

He was her brother.

And now they were lovers.

The world had changed their fate.


	4. The Beauty Underneath

I hope you enjoy! Review if you so choose to!

* * *

><p>He worried.<p>

He _always _worried.

She laughed at him.

She _always_ laughed at him.

_But that was different._

Midnight.

It was midnight, he recalled.

The first time he knew what he knew was wrong.

Wrong for everyone else.

Wrong in the sense that it shouldn't happen.

But he wanted it.

_Craved it._

_Needed it._

_Thirsted._

Now he lay next to him in her beauty. Her skin so pure and yet it was never pure. He shouldn't think about the other men she had been with.

He shouldn't think of the taste of her tongue which was coated in alcohol.

He didn't want to think of her as his sister.

Magnus had said something once.

_**Of all the trouble in the universe, you ended up with Isabelle Lightwood.**_

He played with her hair.

She breathed quietly.

He could help anything now, he

Loved her.

Craved her.

Needed her.

He turned and he was face to face with beauty.

Loved her.

Craved her.

Needed her.

He kissed her softly and she stayed asleep.

He knew she wouldn't mind.

His lips pressed against her chest.

And he sobbed for the beauty that wasn't his.


	5. Just Run

Can I just say how much I like these two? But I think I need to write at least one happy one... adds to list.

* * *

><p>Their embrace held even though those golden eyes flicked their way.<p>

She heard him mummer something in her ear.

He felt her breath on his skin.

Then they broke apart and she went to her room. She gave him a smile that was so loving he was heartbroken.

So he ran.

Ran from judgment.

Ran from pain.

Ran from love.

Ran from who he wished to be.

He found himself at the Devil's Tavern. Where every bit of hope fled.

Women smiled at him.

He saw her smile.

Women danced around him.

He saw her dancing.

One woman in particular, fainted.

He saw her body on the floor.

He couldn't run.

He needed a drink.

She had taken one of her longer shirts and wore it to be. He was with her even without him there.

She lay under her blanket. It wasn't the same in her bed. Without hesitation, she ran to his room.

The room was quiet but the memories scram at her. They told her to leave.

That what she wanted was sick.

She went to the nightstand by the bed and pulled out the vodka.

Hours went by.

She lay on his bed, completely wasted.

He walked into the room, numb as he could be.

He looked at her.

Their thoughts were the same.

The silence dragged their lips together.


End file.
